Pass The Remote
by ishkhanuhi
Summary: Shuichi discovers a very interesting secret. Eiri x Shu, lemon/smut/PWP, pure depravity. An old one-shot I wrote years ago for my dear friend, Melissa.


**[Pairing]**: Eiri x Shuichi

**[Rated]**: NC-17

**[Disclaimer]**: Characters are property of Maki Murakami and co. (i.e. not me).

**[Warnings]**: Yaoi, lemon/smut/PWP, dirty talk, language

**[Author's Notes]**: A fic I wrote several years ago (so some of it may be meh at this point) and had posted on Gurabite. Re-posting all my old work that I took down before my hiatus. Hope you enjoy this (or again, if you've already read it!)

* * *

**-Pass The Remote-**

"O-oh, Yuki~"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Don't just stand there! Come _here_… Please…?"

"Why? What have you got for me over there?"

"_Yuki_…! Don't tease me… You're already _hard_…"

"I am, aren't I?" Reaching down, he wrapped one hand around his arousal gently, giving it a few pumps.

"No…! Let _me_ do it~… _Yuki_!"

"Alright, fine." Eiri pulled his weight off the doorway to their bedroom, and approached Shuichi. The other lay sprawled on the bed, whimpering softly with his own need.

"That's better…" Shuichi mumbled, pouncing on Eiri as soon as the novelist finally crawled onto the bedspread. His hands immediately went to Eiri's pants, tugging them over his hips and down his thighs. It was easy enough. Eiri had already unbuttoned them and released his swelling cock on his way to the bedroom, Shuichi having ran in eagerly before him, waiting. "Ahhh…" He leaned in and gave Eiri's chest a hungry lick, his tongue swirling around the heated skin.

Smirking over the singer's bent head, Eiri stroked his short, tousled hair, letting himself fall into their rhythm once more. Teasing Shuichi was just too fun, because he responded so well.

Early afternoon sunshine filtered in through the parted blinds on the window, warming his face. He sighed softly, letting his eyelids slip shut. Eiri loved this part, almost more than the actual penetration. The tension, their bodies igniting with each other's touch. Shuichi was very much into foreplay, but after too long of it, Eiri wouldn't be able to handle himself any longer, tossing the younger male askew in front of him and slamming his throbbing cock in where it would.

"Nngh, that's enough," he said, pulling his chest away from Shuichi's mouth. The singer mewled sadly, giving him a very innocent look, but Eiri knew it meant Shuichi was interested in doing some not-so-innocent things to him, and was disappointed that Eiri had stopped him so early.

He loved listening to those sounds. Shuichi made the most desirable noises during sex. "Open your mouth." Shuichi obediently parted his soft, pink lips, and Eiri pushed the other's head lower, sliding his cock inside. "Aaah… Yeah… That's it…" But there were other uses for Shuichi's voice, and the young singer always caught on quickly.

"Mmmmnnngh…!" Shuichi engulfed him in his mouth, relaxing his throat to accommodate for his length. He tried to gulp nervously around him but failed, instead drawing Eiri deeper into his mouth.

The novelist stiffened, then slouched, making a very satisfied noise. "Slow down."

Pulling back a little, Shuichi started massaging Eiri's cock with his cheeks and his tongue, bathing the swollen member with his saliva, sucking on it hungrily. Eiri loved it, digging his fingers into the bedsheets and letting Shuichi take over for a little while. The singer excited him in his child-like way, sucking him off much like a child would innocently suck on a lollipop, paying no mind that this "lollipop" was attached to someone else's body.

"Nnnngh, g-_god_…"

Then Shuichi started humming the tune to "Welcome to My Romance", moving his head and sucking harder. Eiri's cock twitched in his mouth, the older male gasping above him. That was exactly what he had been expecting. Shuichi's mouth was so versatile, and he used it to his advantage, driving Eiri absolutely mad.

"_AH_! Shuichi… Go faster…"

Shuichi rolled his eyes. _Can't you make up your mind?_ But he gave Eiri's cock two more hard sucks before he started bobbing his head quickly, tongue sliding against a vein along the side of his shaft.

Eiri's eyes slipped closed in a daze. His entire body shivering, he came hard into Shuichi's waiting mouth. Body on fire, hands gripping the bedsheets, nearly yanking them undone from the mattress, his breathing was heavy and face flushed.

The singer sucked him dry, keeping his eyes open to watch his lover writhe beneath him – beneath _him_! – and then slacken, cock going limp between his lips. He pulled his mouth away slowly, careful not to graze Eiri with his teeth. "Mmmm… O-oh, Yuki… You t-taste so-"

"Hurry up. On your stomach." Eiri was already sliding out from under him, crawling to a different spot on the bedspread.

A bit taken aback, Shuichi slowly crawled to the space Eiri had vacated just a moment ago, settling down comfortably on his belly and trying to look behind him to see what Eiri was up to. It was hard from this angle, his throbbing arousal trapped between his hips and the mattress. He tried shifting a bit so as to not put too much pressure on it, but he knew Eiri was just going to pound him back down senselessly anyway. "I love you," he murmured softly, voice a bit muffled from his position.

Eiri responded by bending his head and giving Shuichi a small lick to his hole, fingers parting the soft cheeks around it. The singer gasped, shivering violently, and dug his hands into the bedsheets as Eiri had done seconds before. "_AHH_! Y-Yuki…!"

"Hmm, you like that?"

"Y-yes… _Please_! Oh, Yuki, don't stop…"

Massaging his saliva over the small pucker there with his thumb, Eiri swooped down again and twirled his tongue around the ring of muscle several times, then with the tip he prodded, wriggling a bit inside.

Bucking and squirming, Shuichi went wild, eyes clenched shut, though tears still escaped them, running down his cheeks. He cried out, rather loudly, tossing and turning his head, rolling his hips back to meet Eiri's mouth. It was incredible, and he couldn't control the intense feelings overtaking him. He buried his face into a pillow and moaned loudly, chewing on one corner.

Eiri pulled away and yanked the pillow from him, and instead of tossing it aside like he meant to, he shoved it under Shuichi's hips to prop him up. Better idea. "Don't hide. I want to hear you…"

"_Nnnngh_…! Ahhh… Aaah… B-but, Yuki… O-_Ooohh_…!"

Eiri returned to his work, fucking Shuichi with his tongue until Shuichi's throat was raw, his voice weakening and his tears intensifying. Feeling sympathetic, Eiri lifted his head and closed Shuichi's legs a moment, letting his hands slide up and down the other's back. Shuichi slowly quieted, breathing growing more steady and controlled. He massaged the singer's shoulders, leaning in to give him an affectionate bite on the back of his neck. "Calm down, okay?" he said softly, his deep voice reverberating in Shuichi's ear like a hypnotizing drum.

"O-ok-kay…" Shuichi stuttered, turning his face to the side so he could vaguely glance up at his lover, offering him a weak smile. "S-sorry…"

The novelist pressed a small kiss to the corner of Shuichi's lips, then pulled away, hands sliding back down to the other's hips, and he positioned himself there. Shuichi's hands clasped around a bundle of bedsheet, parting his thighs atop the pillow and preparing to take him in.

With three good thrusts, Shuichi's ass devoured his cock, taking him in so deep Eiri shuddered, having to steady his own breathing or he was sure he would pass out. "Aaaaghhh… G-god… Shu…"

"Mmmmngh… Y-Yuki, please… I c-can't wait anymore…"

And with that, he began a rhythm. Eiri pulled out slowly, then with a snap of his hips, was buried deep again, feeling Shuichi's tight, blazing walls spasm and pillow around him.

"G-God, Yuki! AahhhHHH! Nnnghh! You're s-so… deep… I c-can't… GaaahHH!"

"That's a good boy," Eiri murmured between panting, hips moving like a piston. "That's a good, little slut."

"AaaaHHHH! O-_Oooh_, Y-Yuki~…"

"You're my little slut, aren't you?" Pant, pant. "You like being spread out before me like this…" Pant. "Going crazy like this…"

"Mmmmmngh~! Y-Yuki, _oooh_… Y-Yeah, I'm – _AH_! – y-your little slut…"

"You're… a closet freak, aren't you?" Thrust. Pant. "You love it when I… shove my dick in really deep, don't you? You're… not as innocent as you seem… Ahhh… Ahh…"

"AAHH! Y-Yuki, it's s-so big…! I c-can't… God! _AAH_! I love it when your dick goes in really f-far… It's s-so big and hot and it f-fills me up all the way and I want to scream your name…"

Eiri smirked, suppressing his laughter, feeling the first tendrils of climax unwind in the pit of his stomach. Shuichi's dirty talk was so cute. Heh. Good times. "So do it."

"Ahhh… Ahh… Y-Yuki, I'm coming… I'm s-so close, it's… _Gnnnghhnh_~… _AHH, YUKI_!"

Watching excitedly, Eiri saw Shuichi bunch his shoulders, crying out loudly into the mattress as his ass arched off the pillow to impale himself back against his cock, seed spilling out beneath him. The picture of perfection brought Eiri tumbling to his own fall from grace. He made a primal noise in the back of his throat as he emptied himself into Shuichi, feeling his cum pool around his spent cock within.

Sweat trickled down his chest. Eiri sat like that for several minutes, panting heavily. Shuichi's body completely went limp beneath him, legs and arms slumped against the mattress as he relaxed. "Ahh… Y-Yuki… You're incredible. I love you…" The novelist watched Shuichi's back rise and fall as he caught his breath, mesmerized, then slipped out of him with a gentle tug of his hips.

He stood from the bed, stretching his limbs. He saw Shuichi roll over onto his back, cum smeared on his groin and stomach, and grab the pillow he came on, holding it to his chest. "I'm sorry about your pillow, Yuki," he said, looking up at him apologetically.

Eiri shrugged, turning away to start out of the room. "I'll have it cleaned."

"Are you going to take a shower now?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come, too?"

"Sure. Go get the water ready for me? I'll take care of the dirty laundry."

Shuichi brightened, jumping off the bed and floating out the door past Eiri. The novelist stood there in the middle of the bedroom, eyes having watched Shuichi leave in rapt fascination – where on earth did this kid find all this energy? – then walked over to his dresser. He slipped one hand between a pile of books, magazines, and some of Shuichi's old CDs, and withdrew his camcorder.

Smirking to himself, he shut it off, making sure the tape had finished recording everything. He returned it to its case in one drawar with a soft sigh. Stepping away, Eiri grabbed some clean clothes for them both, ripped the bedsheets and the pillow from the mattress, and started towards the bathroom, hearing Shuichi hum "Welcome to My Romance" once more over the running of the water.

* * *

"You going home, Shuichi?"

The singer twirled around, smiling as his best friend strolled up to him with his helmet and jacket on. "Yeah! You too, Hiro?"

"Yeah. I have to go get ready to pick up Ayaka later. We have a date tonight."

"Oooh, hubba hubba! Where ya taking her?" Shuichi nudged Hiro in the side with his elbow, pulling away quickly as the taller male attempted to punch him.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "The movies."

"Hope you two have fun! Tell Ayaka-chan I said hi!"

"I will! Thanks!" Hiro turned one corner, and Shuichi the other, both of them waving as they parted ways. "Later!"

Sighing to himself, Shuichi started down the long sidewalk home, tuning out the afternoon traffic buzzing around him and weaving through the pedestrians. He was going to go home and surprise his Yuki! Bad Luck had been doing nothing today besides helping edit their newest CD, and organizing promotional concerts, so K had let them out early. It was about time! After several months of back-breaking hard work, and worse – many sleepless nights without Eiri! – a nice break had been long overdue.

He knew it wasn't fair to his golden-eyed angel. Eiri had finished his novel only a few weeks before, so now had time on his hands, but Shuichi didn't. All those nights Shuichi had called him, saying he'd be late or would miss dinner that night… It hurt them both, he knew, but there hadn't been anything else he could do. Maybe he could start changing that now!

Only a few blocks away, Shuichi picked up his speed, and a few minutes later he was stepping onto the apartment complex elevator to lift him to his and Eiri's floor. He bounced on his heels with excitement. He wondered what that lover of his was doing at this hour. It was still early afternoon.

"Yuki~" he sing-songed, fishing around in his pockets for his keys and jogging off the elevator when the doors had opened again. He slipped the brass key into the lock of their apartment door and started to twist it when he suddenly heard a strange noise from inside. Shuichi paused, frowning at the door. What was that? It was very faint. Maybe he had been imagining things…?

He opened the door and stepped in slowly, trying to see if he could catch the noise again. Well, damn, it was louder this time! The singer froze by the door, carefully setting his keys down on a corner table and slipping his jacket off to hang on the coat rack. It was coming from their bedroom, he was sure, but what was it exactly?

"Yuki?" he called out quietly into the apartment, tiptoeing into the living room and finding it vacant. "Hmm…"

Shuichi turned then and made a beeline for the bedroom, thinking that it must be Eiri making those noises. What else could explain it? He slipped down the hallway as silently as he could muster. Their bedroom door was slightly ajar, but it was dark within. Gulping, Shuichi's hand reached out for the doorknob slowly when he heard something rather akin to a… a _moan_?

He gasped. A moan? Who was moaning? _Why_ was someone moaning? Shuichi straightened, dropping his hand to his side. It sounded like Eiri's moan! But why was he moaning? He didn't need to moan. Shuichi had just gotten home!

Maybe he was hurt…? Or… or worse! Was… was Eiri in there with someone else? Shuichi's eyes dilated to vast pools of violet, one hand coming to clasp his mouth, not trusting himself to keep silent. Would Eiri really cheat on him? They'd been going out for a long time, but maybe things had gotten too comfortable, and Eiri had grown bored of him. He blinked, feeling his eyes sting with tears. No…

This was impossible! How could Eiri do this? That bastard! Shuichi's heart swelled with anger, hands balling into fists at his sides. He… he would show Eiri! He would march right in and beat him and whoever he was with up! Filled with sudden courage, Shuichi shoved the bedroom door open roughly, hearing the wood creak and nearly bang against the adjacent wall. He leaped inside, holding his fists up, and glared.

Lying on the bed, naked and slowly massaging his erection in his hand, Eiri was at once in the air, jumping at the sudden intrusion and frightened out of his wits. He looked up with huge eyes, frozen in place, and when he realized that it was just Shuichi standing there, he calmed. Eiri made a grab for the remote control beside him, and quickly silenced the television softly droning on across the room with the mute button.

A few moments passed by in silence. Shuichi blinked stupidly, staring at the bed and its one occupant. He looked around suspiciously. Maybe Eiri had hid this person… The closet! Aha! He made a dash for their closet and jerked it open, sifting through the clothing and looking around all the shelves. No one there.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Eiri suddenly yelled, anger rising in his voice.

Shuichi jumped, turning around to face his lover with terrified eyes. "W-what?"

The novelist sat up from his slouched position, hands balled in the bedsheets to help control his anger. "Who do you think you are, just barging into my bedroom like that? Are you fucking _crazy_?"

Okay, now that wasn't very nice. Shuichi knitted his brows, placing his hands on his hips and fully turning to face the other. "_Your_ bedroom? Last time I checked, this was my bedroom, too! And I have every right to barge in, because I heard you in here making noises and thought you were cheating on me!"

Anger dissipating from Eiri's eyes, he sat looking up at Shuichi in confusion. "…_What_?"

"That's right! So where is she, huh? Or is it a he? Well…?"

Eiri blinked, running his tongue across his dry lips and shaking his head. "You're a dumbass."

"What do you mean I'm a dumbass?" Shuichi blew up, making a threatening step towards Eiri with his fists flailing wildly in the air.

The novelist blinked, surprised, and made a move backwards on the bed to avoid Shuichi's tantrum. His hand accidentally pressed down on the remote control and the mute button awakened the television's sound once again.

_~"Y-yes… Please! Oh, Yuki, don't stop…"~_

_~"Don't hide. I want to hear you…"~_

_~"Nnnngh…! Ahhh… Aaah… B-but, Yuki… O-Ooohh…!"~_

Shuichi slowly lowered his hands, looking at Eiri with a puzzled expression. He carefully turned his head to glance at the small television, propped up on their dresser. It was something Eiri had gotten a few months ago when he was ill and wanted to watch TV while staying curled in bed, not strong enough to make it all the way into the living room. "What… What is that?"

Eiri remained silent. Shuichi turned to look at him again, seeing the novelist's face red with embarrassment, mouth drawn in a tight line.

_~"Mmmmngh… Y-Yuki, please… I c-can't wait anymore…"~_

_~"G-God, Yuki! AahhhHHH! Nnnghh! You're s-so… deep… I c-can't… GaaahHH!"~_

The singer turned again, watching the screen as he and Eiri moved together in a bedroom dance he knew so well, their limbs tangled. Wait a second…

"This looks familiar…"

Quickly, Eiri shut the television off. The bedroom was plunged into silence once more.

"…"

"…"

"You weren't supposed to see that…"

"Is it… Is it from the last time we…?"

"Yeah."

"You… you t-taped us?"

"Yeah."

It was Shuichi's turn to blush red, body shrinking, embarrassed. "W-why?"

The novelist frowned at him, turning away with a terse shrug. "Because I felt like it."

"You just… f-felt like it?"

"Well, you're not here all the time."

"…?"

"You know how many damn times I had to sleep by myself over the past month?"

It took a moment to sink in, but Shuichi finally understood, heart melting. "Oh, god… Yuki, I'm sorry…! You're… you're lonely?"

Eiri didn't respond, which Shuichi took to mean a "yes". A moment later, he was on the bed, wrapping his arms passionately around Eiri's shoulders and burying his face in the other's neck. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to be lonely… I'm sorry, Yuki. I really am! I didn't want to stay after work all those times I did. I had no choice! You've got to understand!"

"I know that," the older male muttered angrily, peeling Shuichi off of him, but keeping him in his lap. "That's why I never complained."

"Really?"

Eiri nodded.

"…"

"…"

"…S-so… You get horny when I'm not home…?

Eiri shrugged, looking off at the television, its screen black. "Sometimes."

"Why can't you just buy pre-made porn at the store like normal people? You have to make your own?"

Frowning, the novelist looked down at Shuichi in his lap, pinching him in the side. Shuichi wriggled, giggling nervously. "Have you… taped us more than one time?"

"Sure."

"Really…?" Gulping, Shuichi glanced over at the television himself, wondering where Eiri might have hidden all of them. "Have you shown… anybody else these tapes…?"

"No." Eiri let his hand slowly move up and down Shuichi's back, growing tired of the interrogation.

"You sure…? No one?"

"Shuichi…" He leaned in and gave the singer a firm kiss on the lips. "Shut up now, please."

"No! This is important business!" He squirmed around in Eiri's lap, trying to escape the other's embrace. "Come on! Answer me!"

"You're on camera all the damn time. Why are you so self-conscious…?"

"Because!" Shuichi flailed his arms for dramatic effect. "If these leak to the press… Hello! Sex tape scandals! Front page and center on tomorrow's tabloids! You know what that could do to my image?"

Rolling his eyes, Eiri pushed Shuichi off of his lap and lay back on his bed, letting the cool air of the bedroom wash over his naked skin. "Fine. I won't do it again. I'll just go buy some 'pre-made' porn at the store like normal people."

"Good boy." Shuichi smiled, patting his head gently.

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"You know, if you would have only asked me if you could tape us before… I just might have done it…"

"Ugh," Eiri groaned, sitting up again. "Which is it with you? Make up your damn mind…" He poked Shuichi again, earning a small squeak, then gave in, covering the younger male in his kisses while pinning him down on the bed.

"Mmmm… Yuki…" Wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck, the singer closed his eyes peacefully. He felt Eiri pull away for but a second, heard some fumbling, and then the television roared to life again, Shuichi's own sounds of pleasure filling the quiet of the room.

_~"That's a good, little slut."~_

_~"AaaaHHHH! O-Oooh, Y-Yuki~…"~_

He smirked above Shuichi, watching the other's cheeks blush again. Adorable. "Think you can harmonize with your own moans?"

Shuichi burst out laughing. Okay, so maybe this wasn't all that bad. And besides, Eiri was at least visually staying faithful to him. Perhaps this was a good thing…

"…Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"You can forget about that pre-made porn. I'll make you all the porn you want."

"…You will?"

"Yeah! I can learn to like this…" He grinned sheepishly, Eiri's hair tickling his nose. "Now where's that camcorder? Come on! It's showtime!"

Eiri blinked, and slowly pulled away to go grab it. "…What have I created…?"

"Hee!"

* * *

Love,  
Ish :)


End file.
